One Moment in Time
by Agarwaen Zentaros
Summary: Nothing last forever, six years after the war with the Titans. Percy has a dream about seven half-blood, the one in the next great prophecy.What should he do ? Percabeth!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

That is the first prophecy from Rachel, the new oracle. I just can't get it out of my head after I had that dream… seven teenagers, well, seven demigod teenagers made an oath… swear by the river Styx. I don't know what is it about, I only heard the part that say 'we swear by the river Styx' and that is bad enough. Then the view change into ruined city of New York and I heard Rachel's voice in my head. The part of the prophecy that I can remember…

'_To storm or fire, the world must fall_''

'_An oath to keep with a final breath'_

At first, I didn't worry much because Apollo said that even if it's the next great prophecy but maybe it wouldn't happen in my lifetime… like my prophecy took almost seventy years to be completed. And yet, it is only six years after the war with the Titans. But when I remember all and every line… every single word in the prophecy and had the same dream.. this dream every night for a week, I started to worry because of what the very first line said….

'_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._'

And there were seven in my dream…

* * *

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote in English ! So, sorry for my bad grammar usage :(**

**I just want to writ about Percy and Annabeth when they are a bit older....**

**So, I set the time line in Junior year, they should be about 20 yrs old :)**

**I know this chapter is really short but I couldn't make it any longer**

**but I will try with the next chapter....**

**Hope you like it !**

**_-21/03/10-_**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**NYU's Dorm**

I was sitting on my bed and packing my stuff for camp when Annabeth knocked the door. She came in with a small suitcase, the one she has been using since our freshmen year and after this summer ended, we'll be senior.

Time goes fast… for both mortal and half-blood. It feels weird that I grown up every year but my dad always look the same. He could look younger if he wanted, though. But I really hate that idea.

"Still can't get rid of that dream?" Annabeth ask when she saw the dark ring under my eyes. She seems a bit worry when she looked at me.

"Yep, exactly the same" I pulled her hand and made her sit down beside me, so, I can lay my head on hers and put my arm around her waist. I closed my eyes as my fingers go through her beautiful long hair.

"Did you talk to Rachel about this?" She asked.

"Not yet, I don't have any drachma with me now and I don't want to make a call"

"But you should tell Chiron" She whispered. I can feel the fear in her voice. Of course, nobody wants to go through such an event like a great prophecy twice.

"Yes, I will tell him. Maybe we'd get a quest" I smile and press my lips against her cheek. I started to feel more comfortable, no need to be worry now while we are going to Camp Half-Blood, today. What ever will be, will be. We just have to get ourselves ready.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood**

First thing I saw after I crossed the border line is the Golden Fleece and one big dragon protecting it. Things never change here, camp always look the same way it was last year. Only campers that change. Now that the god and goddess have to claim all of their children, Chiron and Mr. D are thinking about build another arena and bigger cabin for Hermes and Ares since these two have so many children.

I toss my bag on the floor as soon as I get into my cabin and walk toward the pool that always sent out stream, even in summer like this. There are only three golden drachma left, but anytime I though that I've already spent out the last drachma, a dozen or so of them would appear in the pool the very next day. I pick up one coin and open the nearest window, the sunlight go through the opening window and rainbow appear on the stream.

"Iris, O Goddess of rainbow. Please, accept my offering" I said as I tossed my coin into the mist. "Show me Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi"

The picture of a brunette girl, err… woman with green eyes appear in front of me. She seems a bit shock then nervous. She looked around and sigh in relief.

"I will never get use to Iris message" She mumbled

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you in the middle of something?"

"Not really, but now I'm working on my last project in the library. So, don't ask for some prophecy. I don't want to freak people out"

"Okay. Do you have any weird dream lately?"

"Weird dream?"

I told her about my dream and how it related to the great prophecy.

"I never dream about that but I had the same dream, too. Everyday since last week" Rachel went quiet and bite her lip like she always do when she's thinking or deciding something.

"I saw a boy in my dream. He is around fourteen and I'm sure he is a half-blood." She finally found her voice and started to speak. "But the thing is I can feel his scent in my dream which never happened before and his scent is so strong. Even stronger than yours"

"You think he is one of the big three…"

"I don't know Percy. But his scent reminded me of someone that I've met before"

"Who?"

"I can't remember, maybe you should talk to Chiron and then I can give you a prophecy when I get to camp"

"When will you arrive? I have a bad feeling about this"

"I will be there by noon tomorrow"

"See you then" I was about to wave my hand and perish the rainbow when Rachel shouted my name

"Wait, Percy. What is the girl name? The one who led the hunters during the war"

"Thalia" I answered her in puzzle. "She is Zeus's daughter"

"Zeus? Oh, my" Rachel cover her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" I felt so stupid to asked that question when I already know the answer through Rachel's expression.

"The boy in my dream has the same scent as hers"

* * *

**Sorry for kept you guys waiting !**

**I am very busy this week. All my family are so exciting because my sister just gave birth to a super cute boy!**

**So, I'm an aunt now :) [and I'm only seventeen, the word aunt make me feel so old!]**

**And just so you know, I update every chapter as soon as I finished writing it.**

**So, it might took me a while for the next chapter. But I would try as best as I can to update at least one chapter every week :)**

**Hope you like this chapter !**

_-23/03/10-_

_**P.S. It's ok with me to point out all my mistakes in the story. Both grammar usage and the plot :)**  
_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I walked to cabin six after I finished talking to Rachel, which only make me worried more.

_Zeus's son ?_

How many time did he break the oath? I mean my dad also broke the oath but only once and now he had only _me_.

But for Zeus, The one who want this oath to be made, was the first to broke it and maybe more than once.

It's ironic that Hades, the least popular of big three is the best when it comes to 'keep-the-promise' thing.

"Hey, Percy" a voice called me from behind, I turned back. It was Francis, one of Annabeth's half-brother.

He's standing behind me with two girls that wearing orange camp t-shirt with '1st year camper' screened on it.

"Hey, Francis." I said and then turn to the girls and smiled "Hey, girls. You're new here, right?" None of them answer me but both did blush.

"Don't make my new half-sisters fall for you, Percy" Francis laughed but the girls blushed more and more. "Annabeth is so not gonna like it"

"I just smiled" I protested

"That's all you have to do!" Francis seems to notice that he just made these girl embarrassed.

"So, Lindsey and Grace. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He is our camp leader.

And Percy, Lindsey and Grace are my new sisters. So, please go easy on them in their first sword fight class"

"Sorry girls. That's not possible with Annabeth around" I replied. Francis laughed again

but then he stopped as soon as he saw Annabeth walking toward us.

"I heard you guys said my name and then laughed, twice" She glanced at me and Francis.

"We did mention you a bit in our conversation" Francis said, try not to laugh. "Right, Percy?"

"Really?" She turned to me.

"Yep" I smiled and put my arms around her. She hug me back. And that when she noticed that there're another two girls in the scene.

"Hello, you should be Lindsey and Grace, right? I'm Annabeth leader of Cabin six" She smiled and turned to Francis "Did they already talk to Chiron?"

"Not yet, Mr. D is talking to him right now. About building new arena" He said

"Okay, I will show them around and take care of those orientation things." Annabeth take her new half-sisters' hands and start to walk to the big house

"Come with me, seaweed brain!"

I said bye to Francis and take a quick step to follow them. After a few moment, we stopped at the big house.

"Here is where the meeting take place. You can find Chiron and Mr. D here in official hours" Annabeth explained

but the girls seem a bit confuse so I added more information

"Chiron is our teacher, you know Hercules?" they nodded "He taught him too"

"Really, how old is he? I mean Hercules died long, long time ago" The blonde girl with blue eyes said. I think she is Grace.

"Well, you'll know once you met him. And Mr. D is our camp director, who would do anything to make our life miserable.

So, don't make him angry. It's no good to make a god angry"

"He is a god?" Lindsey asked. She has a black hair, as black as a raven. But it matches well with her grey eyes.

"Yes, Dionysus. God of wine" Annabeth answered and point at the apple tree near by.

"That's the prophecy tree. We carved the great prophecy on its bark."

"This is the latest one, updated six years ago" I joked

"Six years? That can't called 'update'. It should be 'up-to-date'" Grace said

"It is. The last great prophecy had been forecasted seventy years ago. And it was about me and now I'm only twenty.

So, I assumed that six years is okay with the word update"

Annabeth laughed and moved her hand out of the tree's bark so Lindsey can read it.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." Her voice was a bit shaking

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call? How could you know which seven half-bloods that this prophecy meant? And the call?"

"We think that the call means Kronos, He will try to rise again and he will use half-blood to do his dirty job. It happened many time before."

I said, Annabeth look a bit sad. I know she's thinking about Luke.

"Kronos? He is Zeus's father" Lindsey turned to me "Does Zeus has any children?"

"Yes, Thalia. But now she is a Hunter. She pledged herself to lady Artemis"

"She? I though it's _he_"

"Why do you think that Zeus has a son" Annabbeth walked closer to Lindsey

"I had a dream. I was in a very dark place and there was a man voice, he told me to find Zeus's son.

I try to ask him why but he never answer me. And every time I try to reach for him, I woke up.

He sounds like he's standing next to me but I can't reach him, I can't see his face"

I looked at Annabeth and met her eyes. I feel like someone punched me, real hard. Things seem more obvious now.

"I had similar dream, too. But in my dream that voice told me to find son of Hades"

Now I and Annabeth look at each other, we are worried sick. But Rachel isn't here and we don't want to interrupt

Mr. D and Chiron. We need a good advise, we really need it now.

"Let's go to the shore. Maybe, we will lucky enough to see my dad fishing around there."

* * *

**Sorry for kept you guys waiting.**

**I just finished this chapter about two minutes ago. LOL**

**I think maybe the plot is a bit too easy. And you could guess what will happened next. So, I will try to fix it :) **

**Hope you like it.**

_-30/03/10-_

_**P.S. I will be away from computer and internet for a while. My host family will come visit me, so I have to take care of them and travel with them around the country. :) **_


End file.
